vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentle Criminal
|-|Villain Costume= |-|Civilian Clothes= Summary Danjuro Tobita (飛田 弾柔郎 Tobita Danjūrō), better known as Gentle Criminal is a small-time villain who has his assistant La Brava film his numerous petty crimes in order to raise awareness of the flaws in hero society. Once an aspiring hero-in-training with failing grades, his life turned upside down when he used his Quirk to try and save someone in the middle of a hero operation, inadvertently causing the person serious injury and his expulsion from school as well as being disowned by his parents. Dejected, miserable, and terrified of dying alone, he reinvented himself as a villain working to improve society in ways heroes could not while trying to ensure that his name becomes engraved in history. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Danjuro Tobita, "Gentle Criminal" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Attack Reflection, Elasticity (Can make any non-living object he touches elastic) | Statistics Amplification (Gains a dramatic increase in strength, durability, and speed) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of fighting with 8% Deku, but is weaker than him physically) | Large Building level (Casually defeated five Pro Heroes. Was able to overpower 8% Deku during several clashes) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with 8% Deku, who remarked him as too unpredictable and hard to read) | Supersonic+ (Much faster than before. Dodged several air blasts from Deku) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class 10 (Overpowered 8% Deku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took attacks from 8% Deku. Survived getting rammed into a building) | Large Building level (Far more durable than before. 8% Deku needed to take Gentle stunned in order to defeat him) Stamina: Very high (Endured a long fight with Deku) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Elasticity Standard Equipment: Cane, Knife Intelligence: Although he's a little-known villain and a Hero Course dropout with terrible grades, Gentle has shown himself to be surprisingly intelligent, frequently outwitting law enforcement and Pro Heroes in his various crimes and heists and escaping with the help of his accomplice La Brava. His foppish and flamboyant demeanor also hides the fact that he has spent years mastering his Quirk, proving a match for Izuku Midoriya, one of the most promising students of Class 1-A and the protege of veteran heroes like All Might and Gran Torino, in hand-to-hand combat through carefully applied use of his Quirk. However, he is obsessed with gaining views and frequently turns his back on his foes in an attempt to accomplish his desired goals. His fixation on his own image also exposed him to Izuku when they inadvertently ran into each other on the street, blurting out his love for a particular brand of tea that allowed the Hero Course student to deduce Gentle's identity. Weaknesses: Gentle is flamboyant and obsessed with gaining notoriety, often showing off in an attempt to gain views. He is also prone to explaining his Quirk to his viewers and his fixation on "style" can allow others to deduce his identity and abilities. He cannot deactivate his Quirk once it is applied to an object and its effects will only fade after a certain amount of time has passed, which can allow opponents to use Gentle's Quirk against him. | Lover Mode is only temporary and can only be used once per day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elasticity: Gentle's Quirk allows him to turn any non-living object he touches elastic, giving it the ability to stretch and bend like rubber. *'Gently Rebound:' Gentle uses his Quirk on the air in front of him, turning it into an elastic sheet akin to a rubber band. This can be used to reflect oncoming attacks and repel close-ranged combatants like Izuku, who struggled to break through this technique and was sent all the way down a city block after running straight into it while using One For All: Full Cowl. *'Gently Trampoline:' Gentle renders the ground or air beneath him elastic, allowing him to use it as a trampoline to propel himself through the air. He also uses this ability to trip up others, sending them skyward to throw them off his trail. *'Gently Sandwich:' Gentle creates multiple layers of elastic air and slams them into his opponent, pinning them to the ground. However, the target can potentially escape if they are able to roll out of the attack's effect. La Brava's Quirk: Gentle's accomplice, La Brava, is able to convert her affection and love for him into physical power in a phenomenon they call Lover Mode, giving him a dramatic increase to his physical strength, durability and speed. This allowed him to overpower Izuku, who was using One For All: Full Cowl at 8% of its maximum output. Key: Base | Lover Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Trish's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cane Users Category:Knife Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:My Hero Academia Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 8